


(Cover) Last American Exit by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Chase Graves needs help. It's up to Veronica Mars to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last American Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531919) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/28242195158/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

 

 


	2. FanArt

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/46249407774/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

   


End file.
